When solid waste strikes the bowl surface of a toilet, a fatty acid which is one component of feces adheres to the bowl surface. When general toilet washing is executed, on the one hand, the solid components of the feces are rinsed away; but there are cases where oil such as the fatty acids, etc., included in the feces remains on the bowl surface. In such a case, a film of the oil is formed on the bowl surface. Because the oil becomes a nutrient of bacteria, there is a risk that bacteria may propagate in the case where the oil remains on the bowl surface. In the case where the bacteria propagates, for example, bacteria and collections of secretions of the bacteria called biofilms and the like are formed. In the case where a biofilm is formed, the bowl surface becomes dull.
Also, there are cases where the feces affixes to the bowl surface when the solid waste strikes the bowl surface where the biofilm is formed. In such a case, it becomes difficult to peel the solid components of the feces from the bowl surface by general toilet washing. Therefore, there are cases where the solid waste remains on the bowl surface.
Conversely, there exist a commode and a toilet seat apparatus that include a nozzle mechanism configured to dispense hypochlorous acid (Patent Document 1). However, in the case where the nozzle mechanism recited in Patent Document 1 dispenses the hypochlorous acid after the user has used the toilet, the dispensed amount of the hypochlorous acid is relatively higher. Therefore, the life of the electrolytic cell that produces the hypochlorous acid is relatively shorter. On this point, there is room for improvement.
Further, there is a private part cleansing apparatus that includes a dispensed water property control unit for which the user can control the dispensing temperature and a detergent mixture amount of the dispensed water, and an automatic pre-wash control unit to automatically pre-wash the interior of the toilet using a toilet washing nozzle (Patent Document 2). In the private part cleansing apparatus recited in Patent Document 2, prescribed effects can be expected for the adhered dirt of the visually-confirmable solid waste. However, there is a risk that the oil such as the fatty acids, etc., included in the feces may remain on the bowl surface. On this point, there is room for improvement.